Itoguruma
by KillerDark
Summary: Sungguh Ironi bukan? Sasuke sahabat Naruto jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang mencintai Naruto. Roda cinta masih terus setia menemani kalian bertiga./"Aishiteru yo,Hyuuga Hinata" /NaruHinaSasu/Berusaha tidak ada Typo di sini.


Itoguruma

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina & SasuHina

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Horror/OOT

.

.

-Naruto POV-

Pagi itu, aku mencari jalan untuk lari dari ruangan putih menyesakkan ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa masuk ke ruangan putih berbau obat-obatan ini,yang hanya membuat ku tidak bebas, setiap aku tidur aku dan saat aku terbangun aku sudah memakai masker oksigen dan infuse. Yang membuat aku heran adalah kenapa aku tidak pernah di beritahu oleh Ibu maupun Ayah. Dan saat ku putuskan mencoba pura-pura tidur tadi malam, aku mendengar bisikan halus yang keluar dari suara yang tidak asing bagi ku.

"Aku tidak tau lagi, Kushina"

"Aku mohon Hizashi, selamatkan putra ku!" terdengar suara serak.

"Kushina tenanglah" ucap suara sedikit berat namun tenang.

"Kanker yang menggrogoti paru-paru nya tidak bisa di hentikan dengan cara hanya oprasi saja, kau tahu kan? Semakin sering di potong maka semakin timbul. Bukan hanya itu saja semakin lama paru-paru Naruto juga akan habis jika terus-terusan di potong."

"Ganti dengan paru-paru ku! Aku mohon, Cuma dia yang ku inginkan Hidup. Tidak apa kalau aku mati, asal dia Hidup" Tangisan terdengar sekarang.

"Itu tidak akan pas, Naruto baru berusia 10tahun. Paru-paru nya masih kecil, organ dalam nya juga, di banding kan dengan mu sekarang itu mustahil."

"M-minatoo"

"Maafkan aku kushina, permisi"

BRUK!

"Aku tidak ingin dia matii"

Suara yang tidak asing di telinga ku terdengar sedang menangis sekarang, ntah kenapa air mata ku tak keluar saat mendengar nya. Apa kah karena aku memang terlalu kecil untuk tau, atau karena aku memang tidak perduli dengan penyakit bodoh ini.

Sebenar nya aku sudah tau akan hal ini saat tidak sengaja aku melihat Nenek ku menangis di dalam gudang. Tempat dimana Ayah maupun Ibu menyimpan benda-benda Kakek. Namun, aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau dia bicara itu hanya untuk kakek yang memang meninggal juga karena penyakit yang sama.

"Sejii, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri" terdengar dari suara nya yang berat dengan tangisan yang tidak berhenti. "Kau tau, Aku berharap apa yang di sampai kan dokter saat memeriksa Naruto tidak apa yang ku pikirkan."

Aku hanya diam mendengar tangisan Nenek ku di balik dinding yang tertutupi oleh semak-semak. Aku masih tidak mengerti, tapi aku coba memahami maksud perkataan Nenek satu persatu. Hingga aku tidak sengaja.

"Kau tahu kan? Naruto memiliki gen mu, dan kenapa bukan gen yang sehat? Aku mohon lindungi dia saat dia operasi nanti."

Aku terbungkam, bukan hal wajar memang di dengar dengan anak usia 10th seperti ku, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ku, dunia di mana aku di lahirkan dan di pertemu kan oleh mereka yang mencintai ku. Mungkin, bisa di bilang mereka yang mengasihi ku. Kasihan bukan? Tidak apa, aku tidak terlalu perduli.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"NARUTO!" ucap wanita berambut merah panjang meneriaki namaku. Aku tidak mau menggubris wanita cantik berambut merah itu. Aku sudah cukup tau dia akan melakukan apa padaku.

"Kau menemukannya, Minato?"

"Tidak, kita cari di sekitar taman dulu."

Aku bernafas lega setelah tau langkah kaki mereka tidak terdengar lagi, aku bukan bermaksud membuat khawatir hanya saja aku tidak mau menangis ibu menangis lagi hanya karena ucapan seorang lelaki berambut panjang berwarna coklat bermata putih itu.

"Siapa?" aku spontan melihat seseorang yang mengaget kan ku barusan.

"K-kau yang siapa!" ucap ku sedikit membentak, perempuan berambut biru dongker sebahu dengan mata putih itu hanya berdiri menatap ku datar. Seperti nya aku tidak asing dengan melihat mata putih itu.

"Apa aku salah bertanya? Kau masuk tiba-tiba di kamar ku ini"

Aku melihat sekeliling, kamar ini memang mirip dengan kamarku."

"G-gomenasai" ucap ku seraya membuang muka ku malu, yaah siapa yang tak malu saat kau membentak pasien di kamar nya sendiri. Memalukan sekali!

"Namae wa?"

"He?"

"Anata, Namae wa?" Aku tertegun sebentar mendengar suara nya yang lembut.

"N-namikaze Naruto"

"Naru-chan,ne?" ucap nya tersenyum kearah ku sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kecil di tangan kanan nya. Perempuan yang ku tatap ini tidak lah cantik atau manis. Dia imut seperti marmut yang ku pelihara dirumah, padahal ku akui dia emang lebih imut.

_SREEK!_

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"P-paman Hizashi?"

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa turun dari tempat tidur mu? dan Naruto kau? Astaga Naruto, jangan bilang kau kabur lagi dari kamar mu!"

Aku hanya membalas cengiran rubah ku. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, Hyuuga Hizashi. Dokter spesialis Kanker yang merawat ku. Dia baik, ramah, juga penyayang anak kecil. Aku tau itu saat aku memergoki nya mencium putra nya yang tidak lama ini ku lihat sering datang kemari. Memang mirip tidak salah kalau memang perkataan orang, biasa nya anak pertama duplikat dari ayah nya.

"Ayo Naruto aku antar ke kamar."

"Matsuite ne, oji-chan"

"He? Nande Hinata?" Paman itu terlihat bingung mendengar permintaan gadis yang barusan ia gendong untuk duduk di kasurnya, aku hanya menatap nya heran. Tapi tak lama dia melihat kan senyuman yang manis kepadaku.

"Um, Namae wa Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuu? Ah Hina-chan,Ne?" Aku memiringkan kepala ku, mungkin terlihat sangat kawaii sekarang. Nama nya manis, anak yang baik hati dan lembut namun kuat. Setidak nya itu yang ku simpulkan dari nama nya. "A-ano Hinaa-"

"Ketemu kau Narutoo, ttebanee!"

"He? O-o-ok-okaasan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sini um?" Ibu menggendongku, wanita berambut merah panjang ini memang selalu memanjakan ku. Dia paling khawatir dengan ku, yah aku akui mungkin karena aku sedang…. sakit?

"Arigatou, Hizashi" ucap Pria berambut kuning serupa dengan ku. Yap, dia adalah Ayah ku. Ayah yang tampan yang sampai sekarang masih di idolakan Wanita, tapi aku suka melihat Ibu yang tidak pencemburu –menahan emosi dalam hati-. Walau ku tau, dia sering memukul tembok di belakang gudang hanya karena melihat Ayah mendapat surat penggemar dari wanita lain.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di sini"

"Oh, eh? Aku melihat nama kamar depan ini. Hyuuga juga, siapa?"

"Anak kakak ku, di rawat karena terkena flu musim panas"

"Ah, kawaii. Seperti boneka, mata nya bulat tidak seperti mu yang sedikit sipit."

"Iya, dia mewarisi mata bulat Ibu nya, tapi warna mata nya tetap mewarisi klan"

"Huum, yoroshiku ne? ttebane!"

"Hajimemaste" ucap gadis indigo itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Sopan nya, aah dia juga imut. Aku yakin besarnya dia cantik" ucap Ayah yang memperlihatkan muka membahananya. Dan aku hanya mendengus kecil.

"A-arigatou oji-chan"

"Besok Hina-chan nikah sama aku ya"

"Eh" ucap 3 oran dewasa itu bersamaan. Aku yang malu langsung membenamkan muka ku di leher ibuku. Tak lama terdengar ketawa renyah dari Ayah juga kekehan pelan dari paman Hizashi.

"Boleh saja kau menikahi keponakan ku. Tapi kalau kau tidak bandel lagi."

"A-apa maksudnya?" ucap ku takut-taku melirik ke ibu.

"Itu artinya kamu tidak boleh keluar dari kamar mu sebelum waktunya kalau memang kamu mau Hinata-chan jadi istri mu besok Naruto" ucap Ayah mengacak rambut pirang ku.

"Hinata tidak keberatan kan sayang?" ucap Ibu seraya melihat kan senyuman manis nya.

"Um, " Hinata menggeleng. "Naru-chan aku mau!" ucap Hinata bersemangat. Aku tanpa sadar melihat kan cengiran termanis sejagat raya ku.

**o.O.o.O.o**

-NORMAL POV-

Pagi di awal musim dingin, seorang gadis berambut indigo merapikan rambut nya yang sedikit berantakan karena baru bangun tidur. Tidur di musim dingin itu memang sangat menyenangkan bagi gadis berkulit putih ini.

"Hinataaa, Hime sayang kamu hari ini sekolah kan sayang?"

"Iyaa bu, sebentaar" Hinata tetap berkutik dengan alat perabotan aksesoris putih yang akan selalu menemaninya hari ini. Gadis berambut melebihi batas punggung nya, memang membuat nya gerah. Namun, ia juga terlalu sayang memotong rambutnya. Dasar hime, ga hime namanya kalau ga plinplan.

"Hinataa!"

"Iyaa, huh ga sabaaran sumpah deh" Hinata mengambil tas sekolah nya juga sweater ungu nya.

Semua sudah berkumpul, Hanabi sudah selesai menghabiskan nasi dan ikannya. Hanya tinggal memakan salad nya. Oh ayolah semua orang tau gadis SMP itu tidak akan menyentuh salad nya.

"Hanabi! Makan salad mu!" ucap wanita itu mencubit pipi chubi hanabi yang menggemaskan.

"I-ie!" ucap Hanabi melihat saladnya degan tatapan horror plus memajukan bibir nya, terlihat sekali dia manja.

"Ohayou" ucap Hinata mengecup pipi Ayahnya yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan ipad nya, dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman.

"Kau ini, ibu sudah berapa kali memanggilmu. Hm?" ucap seorang wanita berambut serupa memiliki mata putih yang indah.

"Gomenasai ne" ucap Hinata melet.

"Ga telat ga neechan" ucap Hanabi setengah menyeringai dan sukses mendapat kan deathglare dari kakak tercinta nya itu. "apa? Bener kan ?" ucap Hanabi dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Whatever" ucap Hinata mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai madu. "Itekimasu!" ucap Hinata tak lama setelah selesai mengoles ratakan selai ke roti nya dan memasukan kotak bekal ke dalam tas nya.

"Nee-chan mate yo!" ucap Hanabi berusaha mengejar kakak nya yang sudah terdengar mengendarai sepeda nya.

"HANABI! HABISKAN SALAD MU !" ucap wanita yang tadi duduk memakan sarapannya sekarang berlari mengejar putri bungsu nya yang sudah keluar dari rumah.

"tidaaaak! Itekimasu!" ucap Hanabi buru-buru naik ke sepeda kakak nya, padahal biasa nya Hanabi lebih milih jalan kaki, atau membawa sepeda sendiri. Namun, ntah apa yang merasuki siswi SMP Konoha ini mengekori kakak nya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini nempel sama ku?" ucap Hinata tetap mengayuh kan sepedanya. Hinata tidak merasa keberatan, toh Hanabi cuma memiliki berat badan 39kg saja. Beda dengan dia yang 51kg. oke tidak usah di bahas.

"Ada deeeh" ucap Hanabi setengah menggelitik pinggang kakak nya, dan sukses membuat Hinata hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"HANABI!" ucap Hinata kesal, sedangkan yang di maksud malah memasang tampang tak berdosa. Hinata jadi bertambah kesal dan mengancam adik tercinta nya itu. "Kau nanti pulang sendiri! Aku ga mau menggocengmu lagi" ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Oh masa? Neechan ku sayang, lupa kalau kita satu lingkungan? Dan lagi, kaya nya kau lupa kalau jadwal pulang ku lebih cepat 15 menit dari jadwal pulang mu. Daaaan, aku otomatis akan tetap menunggu mu di parkiran sepeda. Hoho" ucap enteng Hanabi, dan membuat HInata mengutuk dalam hati nya.

"Yasudah, aku kan harus menjaga perpustakaan, piket dan see—"

"GA MA-SA-LA-H!" ucap Hanabi mengayunkan jari telunjuk nya.

Dan karena jawaban Hanabi barusan membuat Hinata bungkam saking kesalnya, dia milih diam. Dan mengayun sepedanya sedikit cepat. Kadang Hanabi adalah adik terbaik seduniaa, tapi kalau udah mulai usil nya dia adalah adik menyebalkan sejagad raya.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Tuan, Ini seragam sekolah yang akan tuan pakai di sekolah baru tuan" ucap seorang pelayan berambut merah berkacamata juga memakai baju seragam sekolah.

"Hm, aga gede ya?" ucap pemuda berambut berbentuk matahari itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu—"

"Bercanda, Karin. Thanks ya" ucap lelaki itu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Karin –pelayan- itu sambil tersenyum meninggalkan pelayan nya yang sedari tadi sudah blushing duluan.

**o.O.o.O.o**

_tap tap tap tap_

Terdengar suara deru langkah kaki ramai, dan disambut bisik-bisikan dari perempuan sekeliling nya. Tidak di salahkan lagi, anggota basket dengan muka yang cukup lumayan tampan. Dengan di pimpin jalan oleh seorang lelaki pemuda Raven, sang idola sejagad raya. Dan tidak lupa di iringi oleh lelaki tampan lainnya yang tak kalah keren nya.

"Ohayoou minna!" ucap lantang lelaki berambut coklat dengan tindik di telinga kiri nya, membuka pintu.

Dan di jawab dengan senang hati oleh teman-teman nya yang menyambut nya dengan senyum, siapa yang tak kenal dengan lelaki periang dan cool itu? Lelaki yang selalu membuat onar di sekolah, namun prestasi nya dalam olahraga tidak pernah di ragukan. Dia dan teman-teman nya sudah tidak di ragukan lagi ke-cool-an nya.

"Ohayou Kiba!"

"Ohayou Inuzuka!"

Dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda itu tidak masalah, Kiba menuju ke tempat duduk nya di bangku no 3 di dekat jendela. Dan di situ terlihat seorang gadis kacamata dengan rambut ekor kuda. Manis sekali, muka nya yang tembem kelihataan seperti anak-anak.

"Ohayou, Hina-chan" ucap kiba pelan di iringi dengan cengiran yang khas.

"Ohayou kiba" ucap Hinata tampa memalingkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Ek?"

Hinata hanya mengacuhkan kiba, dan berjalan ke menuju pintu kelas. Hinata bukan gadis yang mudah bergaul, dia cenderung dingin. Anak seperti dia susah dapat teman, begitu lah ucapan ucapan yang terlempar untuk nya. Menyebalkan? Sayang nya Hinata tidak pernah perduli mereka mengatakan apa.

Keluarga Hyuuga memang terkenal dengan keluarga yang dingin. Sama hal nya dengan saudara Hinata yang bersekolah di Konoha High School ini. Misalnya saja si ketua osis, Hyuuga Neji. Lelaki tampan, menawan, bijaksana, namun bersifat dingin. Dan juga Hyuuga Hanabi, adik kandung dari Hyuuga Hinata ini memang lebih mengerikan dinginnya, walau mereka dianugrahi muka yang lumayan mempesona. Tapi mereka tidak pernah bergaul dengan murid lainnya, kalau masalah pelajaran? Haah, selalu peringkat atas.

_SREEEK _

Pintu masuk guru akhir nya terbuka juga, ini sudah 15 menit setelah bel berbunyi. Semua muri maklum kok sama guru yang satu ini. Memang hobi dia telat datang ke kelas, sudah telat bukannya minta maaf malah ngajak bercanda. Syukur-syukur kalau lucu, nah ini ? GARING abis.

"Ah, kalian pasti selalu begitu dengan ku. Selalu memberikan tampang tidak enak" ucap guru berambut silver jabrik memakai masker itu.

"Udahlah kakashi-sensei, kita mulai pelajaaran." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut mangkuk dengan alis tebal.

"Yare-yare akan aku lakukan setelah aku memperkenalkan murid baru. Kamu silahkan masuk"

Setelah di rasa dia di panggil oleh sensei tersebut, dia memperlihat kan diri nya yang dari tadi masih enggan memperlihat kan tubuh atlet nya.

"wuaaah" ucapan sorak siswi bergema di kelas. Sedang kan yang laki-laki Cuma berehem ria.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kakashi menyingkir dari papan tulis, dan tegak ateng di depan jendela.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, sebelum ini aku tinggal di Amerika tepat nya di Los Angeles. Jangan kawatir walau aku orang asing, aku lancar berbahasa jepang karena Ibu ku orang jepang."

"Apa kau punya pacar ?" ucap gadis yang duduk di sudut dan sukses mendapatkan sorakan dari teman-teman.

"No, I'm Single."

"Wuaaa kakoiii~"

"Baiklah semua tenang, Namikaze-san kamu duduk di samping Hyuuga-san. Inuzuka-kun, kamu bisa duduk di samping Yamanaka-san."

"Asyiiik!" ucap kiba lantang dan hanya membuat gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu berdengus kesal.

"Aku mau duduk sama Naruto, Sensei!" ucap Ino –gadis itu- mantap.

"Tidak boleh, lagi pula kamu tidak sopan memanggil nama dia begitu"

"Hapah?" ucap Ino kembali medengus kasar. "Tapi dia itu—"

"Dia sepupu ku Kakashi-senpai." Ucap Naruto menunjukan senyuman maut nya.

"Nah dengerkan sensei!" ucap Ino bangga dengan kemenangan.

"Aku tau kalian bersaudara, karena itu aku melarang kalian duduk di bangku yang sama!" ucap Kakashi sedikit menekan suaranya. Ino dan teman-teman lain nya sudah tau, jika si wali kelas itu sudah menekan suara nya tandanya dia lagi serius.

"Yasudah" ucap Ino melirik ke jendela luar, kesal abis dah ini cewe blonde.

Karena sudah di berikan aba-aba dari Kakashi-sensei untuk duduk, Naruto mulai menelusuri satu persatu meja, melewati nya dengan pelan dan tidak melepaskan senyum nya yang menawan. Ohh ini lah surga begitu lah ucapan para siswi kelas ini.

Naruto melirik ke samping kanan nya, kosong. Bangku itu kosong, kemana yang duduk di sini? Bukannya dia harus ada, Naruto tau kalau ada orang di sana, toh dia bisa melihat sebuah tas di sangkutkan dengan buku yang masih tersusun rapi di laci meja.

"Kalau kamu Tanya tentang Hyuuga, dia bolos." Ucap Kakashi-sensei memperhatikan Naruto yang sedari tadi tak bosan melihat bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak suka orang bertele-tele seperti ku. Lagi pula aku tidak mempermasalahkan, paling dia bolos ke perpustakaan." Ucap Kakashi enteng "Buka buku Sastra mu Namikaze-san, hal 108" ucap Kakashi menulis satu persatu kata kanji.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, soukah. Padahal Naruto penasaran yang duduk di samping nya ini. Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama. Seorang gadis indigo sedang tiduran di atas atap sambil melihat langit yang di bilang banyak awan itu. Lagi cerah ternyata, gumam gadis itu dalam hati. Dia memiring kan posisi tidur nya. Terlihat gadis itu merindukan seseorang, sambil menggenggam sebuah lembaran foto yang sudah mulai kusam.

Foto itu, foto di rumah sakit. Saat seorang anak laki-laki asing melamarnya dan sekaligus menjadi cinta pertama nya. Tetap di simpan, walau gadis ini tau dia tidak akan berjumpa lagi dengan nya.

"Naru-chan" gumam Hinata pelan dan mulai terbang kealam mimpi.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Naruto, ayo pulang" ucap Ino girang mendapati sepupu nya itu sudah di depan pintu kelas.

"Kau menungguku?" ucap Naruto kaget mendapati Ino masih ateng duduk di tempat duduk nya.

"Kau baik banget Ino" ucap Kiba setengah terkekeh.

"Masalah? Ngga kan?" ucap Ino kasar kepada Kiba.

"Yaelah, aku kan-"

"Husss, berisik deh" kali ini di susul dengan wanita masuk ke kelas mereka, si rambut pink itu tersenyum kepada Naruto dan yang lain. "Ino-_pig_, ayo pulang" ucap nya menggandeng tangan sahabat karib nya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo semua!" ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan" ucap Lelaki berambut berbentuk pantat ayam itu mengambil tas Hinata dan tas nya.

"Loh? Tumben Sasuke-kun repot begitu" ucap Sakura memandang Ino. Dan Ino hanya mengangakat bahu nya tidak tau.

**o.O.o.O.o**

_BRUUUK!_

Sebuah tas melayang kearah samping tempat gadis itu tiduran, menganggu. Gadis indigo itu perlahan membuka mata nya, dia hafal betul siapa yang punya kerjaan begini.

"Apa mau mu, Uchiha-san?" ucap Hinata dingin. Tentu nya dengan tidak mengalih kan pandangannya yang menatap langit.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Ini sudah pulang sekolah." Ucap Sasuke melangkah kan kaki nya mendekat ke Hinata.

"Tchh" Hinata bangkit, mengambil tas nya dan mengambil sebuah handuk di tas nya. Tak lama dia tiduran lagi, kali ini memiringkan kepala nya. Sasuke yang merasa di acuh kan hanya melipat tangannya di dada sambil mendengus.

"Oh ayolah Hinata jangan bikin aku membuat mu bungkam"

"Cerewet kau. Pulang sana!"

"Hn, yasudah" well, Sasuke bukan nya pergi malah ikut tiduran di samping Hinata yang membelakangi nya. Sasuke selalu bisa sabar menghadapi sifat egois Hinata, bukan Hinata yang salah kalau dia bersifat demikian.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Tidak ada yang bergeming, ini sudah jam 7 malam, aduh dua orang ini betah diem sama betah saling membelakangi. Hinata tipe gadis yang memang pendiam, beda dengan Sasuke yang tipe gengsian karena ga mau jadi orang pertama yang ngomong duluan dari berjam-jam silam.

"Hoooaaam" ucap Hinata menguap kecil.

"Kau tidur?" ucap Sasuke menaikan satu alis nya, penasaran.

"Ah, pantat ayam masih di sini?" ucap Hinata blak-blakan dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Omaee" ucap Sasuke menutup rapat mata nya.

"Bercanda, ayo pulang" ucap Hinata mengambil tas nya dan melangkah mendahului Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung Hinata.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Hinata menyadari Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduk nya yang awet itu, dan tentu nya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke hanya menuruti dan mengikuti langkah Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke bukan kali pertama ini begini. Sudah hampir tiap hari, dia memaklumi sifat tidak pandai bergaul seorang Hyuuga, toh Uchiha hampir sama. Mereka sudah di tempat kan 1 atap dari SD, Saat itu kebetulan dan tidak sengaja Sasuke terpikat dengan pesona Hyuuga yang dingin.

"Hyuuga"

"Hn?" ucap Hinata menoleh kepada orang yang memanggil nya.

"S-su"

"Hn? Ada apa Sasuke?" ucap Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang tidak bergeming sejak ia selesai mengganti sepatu sekolah dengan sepatu biasa.

"Aku menyukaimu" ucap Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dan ini untuk yang pertama kali nya si bungsu Uchiha itu menunjukan senyuman tulus dengan orang lain selain keluarga nya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu" ucap Hinata setengah tertawa, ia hanya menganggap Sasuke tidak serius. Padahal kalau dia tau, Sasuke serius dengan ucapan nya yang ke sekian kali nya.

Tapi amat disayangkan, Hinata selalu menganggap itu hal biasa –gurauan. Pasalnya sejak SMP Sasuke memang selalu bilang "Aku menyukaimu", bagi nya ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Bukan tidak peka, tapi karena dia tidak mau ada orang yang menyukai nya. Dia hanya ingin di sukai lelaki yang di foto itu saja.

Tau kah kau hime? Sasuke sering terluka dengan ucapan mu yang mengatakan begitu. Sasuke tau kau bergurau, seandainya kau tadi masuk kelas. Apa kau bisa mengatakan lagi kalau kau menyukai nya? Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul, miris. Orang yang kau cinta tak pernah sedikit pun melirik padamu.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Hinata menggenggam jemari Sasuke.

'Kalau kau begini saja sudah bahagia, aku terima. Asal kau tidak menangis lagi.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati, gumaman yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun kecuali dia sendiri dan yang menciptakan nya. Sasuke mengikuti langkah Hinata dan lebih menggenggam erat jemari Hinata. Erat hingga gadis itu hanya tersenyum memandang Sahabat kecil nya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

**Kalian mau tau hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke ? nah kalau itu kita sambung di chap berikut nya :D**

**Daku agak gimana gitu sama yang fict satu ini, pasalnya ini terjadi dengan daku sendiri. Hingga akhir pun daku masih tidak peka dengan perasaannya, bukan tak peka ya. Tapi daku emang ga mau jadi wanita yang GE-ER! Ampuni daku ya Allah! T-T**

**.**

**.**

**Selanjutnya di chap berikut –**

"_Hina..ta.. chan"_

"_Jangan Sakiti dia! Jika kau menyakiti nya! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"_

"_Apa kau memang mencintaiku?"_

"_Ya, aku memang mencintaimu."_

"_Sayonara, Hinata"_

"_SASUKEEEE!"_

**.**

**.**

**Yap, itu lah bocoran untuk fict fict selanjutnya. Gomen na aga garing dan ga krenyeesss gimana gitu, tapi daku berusaha loh. Ini diambil dari kisah nyata nya daku (lu udah bilang tadi) xDD**

**Bisa di bilang ini adalah sebuah curhatan hati sendiri ~**

**.**

**.**

***Arigatou***

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**


End file.
